Kaz Proctor
"When I was a kid I was the victim. I was Karen, but I refused to let that be my story." Karen "Kaz" Proctor was an inmate at Wentworth Correctional Centre. She was a secondary antagonist on seasons 3 and 4, before realizing Joan Ferguson was manipulating her and after Bea Smith's death becoming the Deuteragonist for season 5 and early season 6, and after Franky Doyle's departure she became the main protagonist for the remainder of season 6 and early season 7 until her death. She was the leader of group known as The Red Right Hand who ended up behind bars and would later end up as Top Dog and protect many of the women in the prison. She stood by Liz during her dementia diagnosis and continued to work alongside Will. Kaz would exit the series after a brutal slaying in the prison corridors. Kaz's murderer would be revealed in the finale. Kaz was played by Tammy Macintosh Before Wentworth Kaz is introduced as one of Bea’s supporters and is in a vigilante group called The Red Right Hand. Kaz's main storylines have centred on her idolism of Bea Smith and being a vigilante against men who abuse women. However, since showing an appearance in Series 3 Episode 12, Blood and Fire, she has a growing hatred towards Bea Smith since being used by her to get information on Nils Jesper. Time at Wentworth Kaz thought Bea shopped her and her ally Allie to the police, only to later discover that it was actually the inmate she had seen as a friend (Ferguson). Recently, Kaz has taken over the job as Top Dog when Bea walked away from the position in the episode 4x11. Kaz does not want anyone to act violently as one of her rules as top dog. She loses the position for good when Ferguson is voted in as top dog. She becomes top dog again during the Kangaroo court. During the first part of season 5, Kaz thinks that Will Jackson is the screw involved with drug trafficking in the prison (while actually, it is Jake Stewart) and does everything in order to discredit him and have him thrown out of Wentworth. Things will change drastically after Proctor has her life saved by Jackson in a van road accident; after that, she will start to trust him and together they will collaborate in order to find out the truth and solve the issue. Despite her usual no violence stance, Kaz has been shown to be violent on occasion, she attempted to kill Ferguson by pushing her into a deep fryer after discovering it was her that shopped Kaz and Allie, not Bea. While not successful, Ferguson's arm went into the fryer, which caused permanent damage. She again attempted to kill Joan in the Season 5 finale, but Joan had already escaped the prison and later was buried alive. In season 6, Kaz tries to look after the women as best she can but tries to protect Liz the most after she is diagnosed with early-onset dementia and also has to deal with Sonia being around as a result. Kaz protects Liz from being harmed on the prison roof, and takes out Sonia as a result by pushing her off the roof, Kaz is sent to the slot and is released an episode later, but the war between Marie and Kaz escalates, to the point Kaz poisons Marie's gear and the two take it out in a shiv fight in Indelible Ink, but again Kaz gets slotted. Season 7 Kaz in the season 7 premiere learns off of Linda Miles that Marie has received 15 years and she is trying her best to look after a deteriorating Liz . Kaz alongside her crew welcome Marie back to prison, alongside Allie who has sided with Marie, Kaz tells Marie to stay away from Rita. Kaz also manages to get on the bad side of druggie inmate Kylee Webb who attacks her but fails to harm her. Kaz is later seen at Rita's wedding in the visitor's centre. Rita and Kaz make an alliance to kill Marie by getting chemicals from the kitchen, laundry and garden to build a fire bomb. Allie saw them mixing chemicals and tells Ruby that they should back off, Ruby checks it out and eventually convinces Rita that even if Marie killed Ray killing her wouldn't help. Marie can't get any more gear cause Vicky's stash got flushed by Kaz, she eventually manipulates Allie into getting it in for her. Allie brings in it by after seeing heroin wants a hit herself so starts heating it on the stove, Kaz walks in and stops her, Allie complains about how Kaz left her astray, but Allie betrayed her earlier. Kaz realises Allie won't be able to resist going without heroin with Marie around and finally takes revenge on her, She walks towards Marie's cell with a chemical fire bomb, rolls it through the door and when Marie realises slams the door shut with a door jam. Marie sees the flame about to blow "SHIT", her cell explodes and she is taken to medical/ Kaz is sent to solitary and threatened with being sent to the psych unit but speaks with Greg Miller and says she's a serial rescuer of women, Vera tells Will to release her from the slot, Will at first refuses, but gives in and releases her, she later admits to Narelle Stang that she was the person behind the Red Right Hand and the person who left Narelle's brother disabled. Kaz explains more of her story to Dr Miller and tells him she refused to be the victim anymore. After a heartbreaking clash with Liz and one final goodbye to Allie, Sean Brody slits Kaz's throat, killing her. Kaz in episode 5 is found by Vera who alerts Will. Kaz's body is then taken away by the police. Kaz's murderer is revealed to be Sean Brody, who says that he killed her to keep Michael safe. Trivia *At the beginning of season 4 it is revealed that Kaz, when she was a little child, suffered sexual abuse from her own father, but was never believed by her mother; after this tragic experience she decided to take care of underdog and weak women, that is why she founded the 'Red Right Hand'. *Kaz is the first inmate in the show to die whilst being top dog. Jacs Holt, Bea Smith and Joan Ferguson technically do not count, Jacs and Joan lost their status as top dog through revolt whilst Bea relinquished her top dog status before they were respectively killed off. *In an interview after her departure, Tammy simply explained that Kaz's death was mutual and spoke with the writers and producers after season 6 finished about how to end Kaz's story. Tammy had said that playing Kaz took its toll on her. Category:Wentworth (2013) Characters Category:2013 Prisoners Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Red Right Hand Category:Gang Leader Category:2015 Arrivals Category:Females Category:Wentworth Top Dogs Category:On the Outside (2013) Characters Category:Peer Worker Category:2019 Departures Category:Dead Characters Category:Deceased Category:Lagger Category:Laggers Category:Killers Category:Proctor Family